Incident in a Rose Garden CONTINUED!
by banditlover
Summary: poem "Incident in a Rose Garden" by Donald Justice. this is the ending to the poem, written by moi. original poem included. i went a little Edgar Allen Poe at the end lol. i do not own the original poem. T just to be safe


A/N: okay so this probably isn't the right place for this, but fanfic doesn't have a "Misc. Poems" section, so this is as close as I can get. In my eighth grade language arts class we just read a poem called "Incident in a Rose Garden" by Donald Justice. The poem was in our literature book, and I don't actually know if that was the whole poem or not. But anyway, our teacher had us write an ending to the poem as one of our assignments, and she thought mine was really good and so I figured I wanted to put it on here for the whole world to see lol.

I'm sure most of you have never heard the poem, unless you have the same Lit. book as me, or you're an avid poetry reader, so I'm going to first put the original poem, and then my ending to it.

Hope you enjoy! Please R & R!

Disclaimer: Donald Justice owns the original poem

* * *

"Incident in a Rose Garden" by Donald Justice

_Gardener:_ Sir, I encountered Death  
Just now among our roses  
Thin as a scythe he stood there.

I knew him by his pictures.  
He had his black coat on,  
Black gloves, a broad black hat.

I think he would have spoken.  
Seeing his mouth stood open.  
Big it was, with white teeth.

As soon as he beckoned, I ran.  
I ran until I found you.  
Sir, I am quitting my job.

I want to see my sons  
Once more before I die.  
I want to see California.

_Master:_ Sir, you must be that stranger  
Who threatened my gardener.  
This is my property, sir.

I welcome only friends here.  
_Death:_ Sir, I knew your father.  
And we were friends at the end.

As for your gardener,  
I did not threaten him.  
Old men mistake my gestures.

I only meant to ask him  
To show me to his master.  
I take it you are he?

**Ooh, a twist! Very clever! Bravo Donald! Now for my bit :)  
**

_Death:_ The Master's face went white as paper,  
As slowly, shakily, he backed away.  
You can run but you cannot hide!

_Master:_ This cannot be!  
I have too much life left in me!  
Someone wake me from my dream!

Through the thick maze of green and thorns  
I run from the Devil's horns.  
I must escape!

My heart is a hammer, thumping in my chest  
Fear pumping through my blood,  
As I slip and fall in the mud.

There he stands in front of me,  
Tall and somber and ominous.  
What have I done?

_Death:_ You cannot cheat me!  
I will be waiting 'round every corner;  
Lurking within every shadow.

Swallow your pride,  
And come with me – peacefully  
Or I shall haunt you forevermore!

_Master: _I put on a face of brave,  
And stick out my chin.  
I will never give in!

_Death:_ You have made your choice.  
But beware – I shall be back!  
And with that, I disappeared into a wisp of black.

_Master:_ I try to act like nothing's wrong,  
And smile like everything's okay,  
But it's hard to pretend I'm not afraid.

There is a thundercloud  
Hovering over the world  
Threatening to rain down on me.

I fear for my life  
Every second of every minute  
Of every hour of every day.

One day I am in the garden  
Tending the roses  
As was once my Gardener's job.

Then I hear a rustle and a shuffle.  
I sense a presence.  
I look up.

He is standing there, a metal weapon raised above his head.  
Not a scythe – a dagger  
It's menacing tip glinting in the sun.

_Death:_ Silently, before he can move,  
I bring the dagger down  
And plunge it straight into the Master's heart.

Crimson blood spurts from his chest as water from a fountain.  
His face is frozen  
In a final expression of terror.

I pluck out his soul  
And toss it into the fiery pits of Hell.  
I laugh.

I dust off my hands and wipe my blade on the grass.  
My work is done; the Master cannot best me!  
And still, I laugh.

**

* * *

**

Well, what do you think? Was it good? Bad? Okay? My teacher said I "went a little Edgar Allen Poe on everyone" lol. True though. I love sadistic poems XD

**Please R & R!! IF YOU DON'T, I MIGHT THROW YOU IN THE PIT WITH A PENDULUM! LOL JK**


End file.
